


Ail Gyfle: A Second Chance

by Jihuned



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bromance, Friendship, I hate tagging, Time Travel, im a lazy bum, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuned/pseuds/Jihuned
Summary: In Alex's eyes, Jonghyun deserves more than the world and more than a number fourteen. So when the chance comes and he's taken back to the time before Produce 101, he will do anything to ensure Jonghyun will make it.Disclaimer: I have nothing against those who made it into Wanna One. This is my method of getting over the rankings. A notice that some trainees might be eliminated earlier but I try to keep their positions the same. Also, there's bashing of Pledis and Mnet #sorrynotsorry





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is sucky but it gets better!

Alex could barely see the television through the red haze of anger. He was frozen still, refusing to believe that Jonghyun, Jonghyun the Nation’s Leader, was in fourteenth place. Fucking fourteen. He never knew he could hate a number so badly.

Jonghyun was speaking, but he could barely hear it through the blood rushing in his ears. Alex could feel his anger rising, because what on earth were those goddamn netizens doing who the fuck were they voting for and all his anger ripped away from him in an angry roar. The camera panned to the fucking useless bastard of a CEO and that only fueled his anger because what kind of idiot would let NUEST, a group of talented and potential filled group fall so low. What kind of bastard would claim that it was all Nuest’s fault this had happened to them and then forced them to go on the snake program Drama 101?

With a howl, he threw the remote at the television, a sense of pleasure filling him when the screen cracked and on it, the disfigured CEO’s face. And then Dongho was thirteenth and Alex raged.

He tore through his apartment, swiping piles of paper, the laptop off the dining table. He threw plates bowls glasses whatever he could get his hands on and when there was nothing else in the kitchen and nothing left in him, he stepped on the shattered glasses and headed towards the living room. The glass shards cut into his feet but he didn't care, leaving behind bloody footprints as he collapsed onto the sofa and then finally, a tear slid down his cheek.

Jonghyun didn't deserve this. His friend, no, Jonghyun was more than that, he was family. He didn't deserve to suffer through all these. The worst was Alex knew what exactly was going to happen to Jonghyun after.

Nothing.

Pledis won't be bothered. They only want money to come in, but they expect it to come when they aren't doing anything at all, not investing in anything. Dongho has his vocal trainer position and Minki could continue with his modeling but Jonghyun, with his untapped potential and overflowing with talent, would only stay in Pledis’ dungeon because Pledis staff and CEO were blind assholes.

And there were nothing Alex could do for Jonghyun, his five years older brother who had been the light in his dark days, who had pulled Alex out of his depression and gave Alex something he could focus on, gave Alex a dream, gave him a life. Alex had only joined Pledis because of Jonghyun even though the latter had tried to dissuade him from it, and only a few days in he could see why.

The CEO had been dismissive, giving Alex a cursory glance and when Alex had left, he overheard the CEO telling the staff not to do anything with him, because Alex “has no talent”.

Bullshit. Alex merely stood there and that's what the CEO said.

But if that's what he wanted to see, then so be it. Alex pretended to laze about whenever the CEO comes, showing sloppier and sloppier performances and inwardly glowing at the trainers’ curt remarks and barb insults. But behind the scenes, he worked his ass off, shaving hours off his sleep into probably the negative digits while at the same time keeping up with his studies. After all, this was something he was inspired to become, after seeing Jonghyun, and pretending to laze and really lazing are two different matters. And well, improving his acting would work out well for him in the future. He could branch out into dramas. The only thing he couldn't stand was seeing Jonghyun’s disappointed face, and so he resolved to claiming it as stage fright, and then the angel with the golden heart had spent more of his time trying to get Alex over his non-existent fear, on top of helping him with his dance and rap.

Alex was scared someone would find out, he had a plan to ruin Pledis, he just needed time and Minhyun was already giving him odd looks after the time he caught Alex belting out a particularly high note with ease when he had been struggling with it a few minutes before. The plan to ruin Pledis was a solid one, he just needed it to be flawless and there can no suspicions. Money was something Alex was born in, so that wasn't a problem but NUEST and Seventeen cannot be rescued if someone were to find out.

With a sigh, Alex closed his eyes and sleep pulled him under.

_I would give anything if Jonghyun need not suffer anymore._

The lights in his house flickered before turning off, plunging the room into darkness.


	2. Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, beware of the grammar mistakes OTL

“-ex. Alex!”

 

Alex batted the hands away and opened his eyes, immediately squinting at the brightness. Jonghyun’s face came into focus and the elder beamed at him.

 

“Come on, let's go to the practice room. I know you hate practicing but it's to train you for your debut after all.”

 

“Hyung?” Alex croaked out, hands reaching out to grab Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun looked fine, although Alex was two hundred percent sure he had cried after the concert and filming ended, he didn't need to be beside his two year long friend to know that. “Are you okay?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Jonghyun’s fond smile was a stab at Alex’s heart. “Now hurry and wash up before Minhyun starts his nagging.”

 

Alex allowed himself to be tugged out and when he stood, there was a moment of silence before he realized something was off. The television was perfectly fine and the house was all neatly arranged, his feet were shardless… what had happened to the mess from yesterday?

 

Alex went through his wash up routine mechanically and it was only until he reached the entertainment building that he snapped out of it. Minhyun was outside waiting for them, coffees in his hand as he ushered them inside from the biting cold.

 

“Hot chocolate for you,” Minhyun passed the drink to Alex. Alex opened his mouth to complain once again that he wasn't a child, he can drink coffee but a staff interrupted him when she told the other two to meet the CEO at his office. The two were evidently surprised, but after telling Alex they'll see him again at the practice room, left a pouting Alex behind.

 

Alex headed for the practice room and there was no one there which was surprising, since usually one of the Nuest’s members will be here. With a heavy feeling, he whipped out his phone and pressed the button.

 

_ February 11. _

 

He had gone back to the time before Produce 101. 

 

Others might have been shocked, but Alex immediately viewed it as a chance. Instead, he started planning because this was something he could do for Jonghyun, could ensure his hyung make it into the top eleven, could give his hyung a little something he deserved.

 

Alex speculated the meeting with the snake of a CEO was probably due to Produce 101 and his guess was right when four members of NUEST entered the practice room, shock and resignation written all over their faces. Aron was missing, but he was probably still at the dorm to recover from his injury.

 

“I… We’ll have to start preparing,” Jonghyun weakly said as the four sat in a circle. Alex shifted over so that his head lied on Jonghyun’s lap, although the difference in size was laughable. Alex towered over his hyung at 185cm, even though he was born in 2000 and five years younger than the leader of NUEST. But although he might be bigger in physiques, Jonghyun was way bigger in where it actually matters - the heart. 

 

“You can do it, hyung,” Alex said.

 

With a grateful smile, Jonghyun stroke a hand through Alex’s hair.

 

“And while you discuss your performance, I'm going to have a talk with someone,” Alex announced, jumping to his feet. All four looked up at him with wide eyes, having sensed the undercurrent of anger that Alex had not bothered to conceal.

 

“Fighting!” He beamed as he slipped out of the room, and set off to find the biggest snake he's ever known. When he reached the CEO’s office, he threw the door open, not at all bothered with courtesy. Besides, the CEO knew what he was like.

 

“I want to join.” Alex didn't bother with small talk, looking at the CEO’s face made him feel sick and he just want to get the discussion over and done with. Plus, he was short on energy, last night -or perhaps many future nights ahead, English had not been created to deal with time travel- results and outburst had taken its emotional toil on him.

 

“Why should I?” The CEO looked up from behind his table and Alex yearn to smash the glass nameplate on the floor.

 

“If I don't get into top eleven, I'll leave Pledis.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Alex knew just how much the CEO wanted to get rid of the “useless trainee”, but Alex had proven very hard to get rid of. The deal was to Pledis’s benefit, besides, Alex was pretty sure the CEO thinks he'll be out in the first elimination round.

 

Triumphant but masking it with his usual poker face, he left the office and headed straight back to the practice room. His announcement that he'll be joining Produce 101 was a shock, but they gracefully accepted it and incorporated him into the performance they were preparing. Alex knew that he'll drag them down with the performance, it's the first step of his plan after all, to perform so badly and he felt guilty, but immediately squashed the feeling down. It's for the greater good after all.

 

The next few days flew by and went by even quicker when it was confirmed all five of their application forms were accepted. There were the interviews, and then the individual introductions videos and Alex made sure he performed mediocre in them, not too interesting and the type that'll make viewers leave halfway through the video because there just wasn't anything attracting.

 

And then the first official filming day came.

 

Alex was jittery when they entered the studio but his nerves settled when he realized all eyes were on his hyungs. No one took notice of the other guy who wasn't Aron but had an English name that started with an A. Alex could see the articles. “Not Aron… but Alex? Who is this trainee who had performed outstandingly horrible in the first evaluation of Produce 101?”

 

The seats started filling up and after that, the trainers and BoA came in to a round of applause. Alex wasn't interested in any of them, he just wanted to get the evaluation over and done with. In fact, he just wanted the entire program to be done, with Jonghyun sitting on one of the top eleven seats at the end and then quit Pledis and find another company.

 

Yuehua trainees were up first and they were cute. Alex didn't think he'll be able to be as cute as them and- “Hey, isn't Euiwoong the guy from Hello Counselor?” He whispered to Minhyun but the latter shot him a blank look. The Yuehua trainees certainly look better in real life.

 

As more trainees finished being evaluated, Alex could feel Dongho and Minhyun starting to get tensed. He placed a hand on each of their thighs and squeezed gently.

 

“You’ll be fine,” he said quietly, knowing the microphone will have caught what he said but that sentence doesn't have more drama to it, it'll most likely be cut out.

 

The staff called them out and before he knew it, he was standing on the stage with the other four. He wasn't at all nervous, Alex had faced worse circumstances than this but he made sure he portrayed an anxious face in front of the cameras and everyone present.

 

Alex knew the results of the evaluations, knew Jonghyun is currently trying hard to hold back his tears, knew Dongho will crack at the end, knew it's a C and three Ds and Alex is going to have to add another F in the mix. He can't be in D, he won't do much good in there. He has to be in a class where no one will choose him and he has to be antisocial so no one will pick him.

 

The performance started and Alex lets all the awkwardness flow out of him, stumbling here and there, and cracking in one area that wasn't even that hard to sing. Seeing the disturbed frowns on the trainers’ faces that were directed towards him was great, Alex inwardly relished them. Maybe he's a closet masochist, but this only shows his acting had yet again improved, maybe he should go to Fantagio when the program’s over?

 

The rankings came out and as expected, the rest were in the same class while Alex was in F. The first step of his plan accomplished, Alex fought hard to keep the smile off his face and walked off the stage lighter than he had before the performance. He could see the others were feeling down though, and Alex patted them on their back.

 

“There's only upwards to go, hyung,” he told them cheerfully, sticking the F sticker besides his name in relish. “Ah, maybe not for a while but after that, there's only up.”

 

Minki thankfully responded with a smile and an encouraging comment, although Minhyun did shoot Alex an odd look. Alex, on the other hand, was distracted by the look in Dongho's eyes. God, he had seen the same expression on television, but seeing it on a glass screen and in real life were two different matters.

 

Dongho's eyes were dead and Alex’s heart hurt.

 

He clung onto the masculine male a lot after that, chattering at breakneck speed and commenting on the trainees who were undergoing evaluation. He might or might not have talked more than Jisung, but seeing as the NUEST members weren't exactly responsive, he was pretty sure only Jisung's comments will air.

  
Then they had to move into their individual rooms and after they parted, Alex’s face hardened and he straightened his back with a resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preparation for the first performance is going to be rather skimmed over, since I don't really know Mansae team members personalities.
> 
> Please comment, even if it's criticism, I'm a sucker for those :")


	3. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I wrote Alex's name as Youngjae somewhere, because that's the problem when I'm writing two fanfictions with the same settings and the same people - I'm getting muddled. Doesn't help that Alex and Youngjae have many of the same qualities :")

The three days spent practicing were boring. Alex pretty much slept when everyone else were working on their dances, and he knew he was starting to gain attention from the rest because of that. The dance trainer, Jaeseung, didn't say anything since he kept up moderately during the scheduled dance practice. Alex wasn't the best, he just scraped past the bare minimum. It was crazy, the amount of sleep he got in the three days and unused to that, he snuck out of the dorm when everyone else were sleeping and the cameras were all turned off and he returned to the practice room.

He stayed until the sun rose and then he slipped to the cafeteria where the early risers were already congregating. The routine was easy for him - he wasn't close to anyone else and the only ones he talked to were NUEST, Seonho and Bae Jinyoung who were his roommates. It was hard not getting to know everyone, but it was essential for Alex’s screentime in the future. His plan was to be in Mansae team 2 and do well, so Sorry Sorry team 2 will be able to perform at Mcountdown. It'll give their popularity a greater boost. And then if Mnet portrayed him in a good light -he’ll make sure they don't have anything negative to edit- and he make it into top twenty, it would be easier to manipulate fans into voting for Jonghyun. Alex knew his plans weren't solid, there was no telling how netizens would react. But Alex had always been the best at impromptus.

The evaluation came and Alex pretended to freeze up in front of the camera, mumbling the words as he half-heartedly danced. The rest offered words of comfort when he came back, but since they weren't at all close to him, it was only for a brief moment before they turned their attention back to the trainee going next. Seonho, on the other hand, wrapped him up in a tight hug which Alex gratefully returned.

Alex was a skinship monster, and not having days of skinship was killing him. Fortunately, Seonho was an even bigger one and it was honestly really lucky for Alex to have Seonho as a roommate.

The next few days passed by in a blur. The announcement of classes - both Alex and Seonho had remained in F and they had laughed over it when filming was over- the center evaluation and the live stage. Alex watched Daehwi’s actions on the stage as the guy excitedly hollered when the stage rose and inwardly winced at the backlash he knew the hyperactive center was going to have soon.

And then they were all standing in lines and Daehwi was calling out the names of the members he wanted. He drew Minhyun’s name and Alex relaxed. He had been undeniably tensed, especially since Sorry Sorry team 2 was- no, will be a legendary stage (sorry Seonho) and the start of Jonghyun’s Nation Leader era.

But then Minhyun’s eyes flickered over to him and Alex froze. _No_. Minhyun was supposed to call Hyunbin, he wasn't supposed to call Alex, Alex isn't meant to be in Sorry Sorry team 2 this isn't howitsmeanttobe-

_No_ , Alex mouthed vehemently, shaking his head so furiously he thought he might have gotten a whiplash. Minhyun paused, and his head was cocked slightly in confusion. _Hyunbin_ , Alex enunciated as best as he could and after a moment of hesitation, Minhyun said the name that left Alex sagging in relief.

He saw the two trainees standing beside him eyeing him weirdly, but he was too relieved to care. Pretty soon, everyone was more or less called up and the stands were getting emptier and emptier.

It wasn't a great feeling, Alex soon realised, to be left behind. It doesn't matter if it's on purpose or not. The feeling of being the left over team was a sucky one. Alex could see it on his teammates’ face, could see the pressure on the only class D trainee when he realised that he's going to have to lead.

Alex could feel someone’s eyes boring in him and when he turned to look at the side, he realized it was Jonghyun. Jonghyun was standing diagonally to him and he had turned to look at Alex, regardless of the obvious movement and the fact that Seongwoo had followed his line of sight and was currently also staring at Alex.

_I'm fine_ , Alex mouthed and really, he was. Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, but ascertained he was telling the truth and soon turned back, although Alex knew from the glint in his eyes that he was going to have a talk with Alex very soon.

Then it was time for discussion and the group was silent, gloomy even. Who wouldn't be, if they were in a team like this?

Alex steadily looked at each of his teammates and nodded as he quickly eliminated the songs they weren't suited for.

“Okay, so we’ll want to avoid cute songs like Replay. I don't think any of us would be able to pull off that concept well.”

The rest startled at his voice but looked up and seeing as they weren't saying anything and the class D trainee was also listening, Alex plowed on.

“Masculine songs should be okay, but I think songs like 2pm’s 10 out of 10 would be better suited for us. The martial arts tricking could be a little troublesome, so maybe Mansae is our best choice. Any thoughts?”

The D class trainee - Gyumin, his tag read- nodded. “He's right. But it really doesn't matter much since we’ll be chosen first, unless we manage to get the song we want.”

“Well, we’ll just leave it up to fate,” Alex said with a grin.

Gyumin couldn't run well, but everything was fine since they were chosen as Mansae’s team 2 anyway. Then it was time for the splitting of roles and again, no one chose to say anything.

“I know the dance, we’ll have to come up with a concept and new formations but I think that won't be a problem. I'll finish it before dinner and we can run through after the moving of our rooms.” Alex said, and he tuned the rest out as he played through the dance practice of the Mansae video, ideas of formations and new concepts already popping up in his head.

In the end, the leader was Gyumin. Mansae’s high note was, well, high but Alex could reach it no problem. He said so, performed it and then promptly had his name written down as the main vocal. He could see Yongjin, one of the F class trainees frowning but dismissed it. Unless Yongjin could sing better or Alex screwed it up, he'll have to be content with his subvocal one position.

Center was a bit of a problem though but Alex had no greed for it, and he tuned out the discussion. But it was settled without much fuss in the end, and Gyumin ended up being the center and the leader. If Gyumin can do it, then Alex had no complaints.

They ran through the song twice before they decided to switch their rooms and then head for dinner in their teams. Alex carried the iPad with him and the notebook he had requested from the staff. It was already filled with scribbles and Alex notified the rest that he was halfway done with the formations.

He was finished with his meal and sorting out the formations in the final verse when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Alex found Jonghyun smiling at the rest and asking if he could borrow Alex for a while.

Alex followed Jonghyun out, leaving his notebook for the rest to look through the formations and they entered the washroom. There were two other males in there but they quickly hurried out after a brief eye contact. It was an understanding between all trainees that the washroom was the place for private conversations and one should immediately vacate it if there was anyone using it for that purpose.

Jonghyun switched his microphone off and Alex did likewise.

“I heard about you from the other trainees,” Jonghyun began and Alex’s heart plummeted. He steeled himself for the disappointed speech he was going to receive. “Alex, what are you doing? Why did you even come here, if...if you're just going to fool around?”

“Yes, I'm sorry,” Alex quietly said, hands behind his back, naturally assuming parade rest stance. “I'll do better.”

Jonghyun took in his stance and sighed. “Is there anything bothering you? You're usually talkative, but why do I hear that you're being antisocial?” He gently prodded.

“It's nothing, hyung. Don't worry, I'll do my best,” Alex promised and he was. He was going to go all in in the team battle evaluation and Jonghyun’s team was going to be the one heading to Mcountdown if he can help it.

Jonghyun had this look on his face and Alex recognized it as the expression when the older knew Alex was being stubborn and it was a battle lost.

“If there's anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright?” Jonghyun smiled and stretched up to ruffle Alex’s hair. They clipped on their microphones and headed out of the toilet, with Alex bidding a goodbye and joining his team as they left to their assigned practice room. The other Mansae team was already there and they had already started on their choreography.

Alex took one look at them and felt his competitiveness start to rise.

“Okay, at the start, Gyumin hyung you'll stand at the side with Hadon hyung,” Alex started instructing and before long, they were running through the dance.

All Alex can say was, they were terrible. It was way past midnight and the other team had long since retired to their room but his team was still struggling. Some forgot certain parts of the dance, some crashed into each other when switching formations and some didn't even bother putting in effort.

Alex cut the song off a little before it ended and surveyed the team before him. They were tired and all were on the edge, frustrated and bogged down by the feeling that they were going to do the worst. But they could tell Alex had something to say and so stood quietly.

“We aren't the best team,” Alex said slowly, choosing his words with care. “But we have seven days to perfect this. We can and we will, but a team is only as good as its weakest member. I need every single one of you to put in all the energy you can expand, and more.”

Alex’s mouth widened into a grin and he made sure he added a hint of desperation and a touch of manic. “We are the underdogs, and we have the advantage. We’ll bite them where they least expect it.”

Alex was the youngest in the team and he knew the speech could be edited both ways. He could be presented to the netizens as the brave youngest who spoke his mind or be portrayed as the rude impatient director, or maybe not even be shown at all. It was all dependent on how they well they performed and how the audience received it.

He was glad however, when they started practicing and he could see the effort they were putting in, although they were visibly tired.

They ran through the dance once, twice and then Alex decided to call it a day when he could see the vast improvement made. They headed back to their rooms and Alex let Gyumin and Hadon shower first.

“Goodnight,” he said softly as he switched the lights off. The two older ones grunted replies and Alex felt sleep pull him under even before his head hit the pillow.

 


	4. Episode 3

Two more days passed before it was time for the trainer’s evaluation. The two teams were waiting for Yumi in the practice room and Alex’s team was running through the dance one last time.

There was a significant improvement, Alex was pleased to note, and there were no longer any clashes when it came to switching formations. Some parts of the dance still looked messy though, and Alex noted it was due to the different angles they have and perhaps their dance style.

“Looks good,” Alex commented. “Although for Joongji’s part, our footwork is a little messy.” Alex did the dance move and the rest followed, halting when Alex called them to stop.

“Gyumin hyung, you need to stick your leg further out,” Alex nudged the leader’s foot and nodded in satisfaction. He then went round making amends to the rest and then ended up in front of Joongji.

“Hyung! You need more energy! We’re supposed to be having fun,” Alex told him cheerfully and Joongji returned the smile. Truthfully Alex had been the most worried about him in terms of performance, ever since his Growl performance for the first evaluation. But Joongji had been diligent, seeking out the others’ help when it came to dance and his voice had certainly more energy to it than before. But Alex was seeking for perfection, or what's close to it.

“Okay, let's go through-” Alex was cut off by the opening of the door and Yumi walking in with Jaeseung. They immediately bowed and gathered to stand in front of the two trainers in a line.

“Well,” Yumi said with a smile. “Let's start with singing the song and then we’ll go into the dance. Team one?”

Team one complied and Alex could feel Joongji tensing when their opponents sang the song effortlessly. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it in hopes of offering comfort and Joongji replied with a slight squeeze.

Woodam hit the high note and Alex could see Yumi nodding appreciatively. Woodam was very nearly carrying the entire team one in terms of vocals, seeing as their lead vocal had left the program, citing health reasons. Alex was only thankful that didn't happen to their team, although that just means it would be harder stealing the attention from Woodam.

Yumi made some remarks about team one’s singing and showered praises on Woodam, who flushed under the compliments.

“Now, team 2.” Yumi was still smiling, but Alex could sensed the expectations lowering when it came to their group. Not one to lose out, Alex could feel his competitiveness rising. Their team started off smoothly and Joongji pulled his part off well, managing to sound cheerful and fun. Yumi’s eyes widened in shock and then she nodded, a bigger smile on her face.

Alex ended with the high note, choosing to refrain from adlibbing at the end so that he could show that on the day of the performance instead.

“You did a good job,” Yumi said, after a moment of silence. “Alex, I didn't know your voice could go up so high and still be so powerful. You and Woodam are really main vocal worthy.”

“Thank you,” Alex and Woodam both bowed.

“Are you sure you're Joongji?” Jaeseung exclaimed in surprise and the mentioned male broke into a beam.

Then it was time for the dance and the evaluation went pretty well, although Hadon made a few mistakes. The overall comments were pretty pleasant, with most about how it was heartwarming to see the amount of effort both teams have put in to make such a performance.

“We’ll be looking forward to the live,” Yumi added before both trainers left the room.

“Good job!” Alex called as the two teams applauded and congratulated each other on a job well done.

***

Alex really really really hates the Murphy Law. There was only three days left before the team battle and then the staff had came to tell them that Yongjin wouldn't be participating in the program anymore, the health reason used.

“Well, we just need to switch the formation up a little,” Alex said with forced cheer.

“The singing... Alex, do you think you can…” Gyumin wasn't looking at Alex when he speak but Alex nodded anyway.

“I can handle it, don't worry.” _Besides, I'll now be on par with Woodam, since we're singing the same parts._ Alex decided to see it as a blessing in disguise.

The formations were quickly settled, and the now group of five fell into the new choreography much faster than before. Alex could now feel the added pressure, along with the feeling that time was running out and they might not have enough to fully prepare for their stage.

Stressed, Alex chose to stay behind when the rest retired for the night, barely sneaking in an hour or two of sleep, working his vocal cords till he was satisfied with everything.

Deciding to give it one last run before he headed back to the dorm, he forced a smile on his face as the speakers blasted the music. His arms felt like water and his legs like lead but still, he summoned up all the energy he had.

When the music ended and Alex collapsed on the floor, he didn't hear the door opening over his labored breathing. It was only until four heads appeared in his view that he realized there were others in the room.

“Hyung,” he breathed, sitting up.

“We heard the trainers and the trainees talking,” Jonghyun started.

Alex stiffened.

Of course. It was about time. He had expected them to approach him, although they took longer than he had thought they would.

“And well, it's safe to say what they said were truth. We just wanted-” Jonghyun’s voice caught on the word and Alex’s heart felt like someone stuck a burning poker through it. Jonghyun cleared his throat. “We just wanted to know why you didn't show your skills in Pledis.”

Alex stared at the wooden floor. He had run through his speech many times but when it came to the real deal, he found his throat had closed up.

“Was it funny?” Dongho growled out and Alex’s head snapped up to meet the older’s eyes. “Was it funny to fool around, asking us for help with your dance and Jonghyun with your rap when you were just laughing at us. Oh look at the naive fools, _the ones who failed_ , trying to teach- ”

“No!” Alex blurted out, eyes wide and slightly wild. His composure had all but shattered - only those he was close to could do that to him. “No,” he repeated firmly.

Alex sighed. “Pledis had no intention of debuting me from the start,” he smiled, a tinge of bitter staining his smile. The four stirred, frowning at his statement. “And... well, I don't want to debut under them. I only stayed because I wanted to spend time with you. My dance improved since I was exposed to your different dance styles, and my vocals became more stable after your advice. My range used to be a whole lot smaller and I couldn't hit the high notes with ease previously.” Alex swallowed. “I was learning so much from you and rapping was _so much fun_. I...I can't b-bear to leave the company and no-not see you anymore so I hid and I wanted to tell you but I can't and the guilt was weighing me down-” Alex was rambling at this point, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.

A hand cupped his head and gently pressed him down and Alex followed obediently, leaning on Jonghyun’s lap. His hands stroke through Alex’s hair and Alex closed his eyes, took in a deep shuddering breath.

“I couldn't bear to leave you,” Alex whispered, his voice carrying in the silence of the room. Jonghyun’s hands stilled in his hair before he resumed.

“Silly boy,” Jonghyun softly chided. “What makes you think we’ll leave you?”

Alex opened his eyes to see the soft smile Jonghyun shot at him. The love for Jonghyun, for his hyungs, rushed through him, filling him up to the point that it hurts and as always, Alex was taken aback by it.

“We're a family. And as a family, we’ll stay together. So Alex, you don't have to carry everything by yourself.”

 _No_ , Alex wanted to protest. _You're already carrying so much. How can I give you more?_ Alex’s eyes traced the line of Jonghyun’s shoulder, the slump of them weaving the story of Jonghyun’s stress and his burden and the thought that he had lead NUEST to failure. He looked into the tired eyes of his older friend and remembered the past years Alex had been a lonely child with only money as a companion, before Jonghyun stumbled across him and opened the doors to a world with friends and family _and life_.

And he remembered the promise he made, to give Jonghyun as much as the male had given him and to protect him for ever and ever.

“Yes, hyung,” Alex solemnly replied.

***

The rest bid Alex goodbye in front of his room, but Minhyun lingered.

“When I heard what was being said about you, I was furious,” Minhyun started slowly. “I thought that you had this much talent and skill and yet you had squandered them in the seven months in Pledis. But now that I've cooled down and thought about it, you didn't really squander them did you? You were always out practicing when we were sleeping.” It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement but Alex meekly nodded.

“You aren't quite telling us everything, but I'm not going to pursue this matter,” Minhyun’s eyes bore into Alex’s face and it took every each of Alex’s will to hold his gaze. “I don't want to see the fumbling Alex anymore, I want to see the vocal king, dance master Alex.” The atmosphere was warm and Alex felt so much gratefulness towards Minhyun it felt like it'll swallow him up whole.

But there’s still something he had to say, something Minhyun didn't mention.

“Hyung… what about my rap?”

Minhyun blinked and barked out a laugh. “Well, your rap was good in the past. Unless you've been withholding your rap from us?”

“No, that was one hundred percent me.”

“Well then, have a good rest. I'll see you tomorrow,” Minhyun ruffled Alex’s hair.

“Thank you hyung,” Alex quietly muttered just as Minhyun turned to leave. The answering smile he received was more than enough and Alex went to sleep with the heaviness present in his heart since he entered Pledis lifted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo-ow, that was angsty. All ended well though!
> 
> Please comment because I'm needy like that OTL


	5. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap chapter and urgh at my writing. I've got the plot and even the ending pinned down, now if only my writing can bring them out nicely...

The day of the team battle, Alex was woken up by a hand gently shaking him.

 

“Up you get,” Joongji looked at him fondly.

 

“Hyung? Why are you in my room?” Alex said blearily as he shuffled to the toilet to wash up.

 

“The rest already went down for breakfast. We’ll just be in time to eat and then we’ll have to go to the venue for rehearsal.” Joongji said and Alex rushed to don on his outfit. They ran to the cafeteria, laughing as they wolfed down their breakfast and then rushed to join the rest in the bus.

 

Alex found himself beside Seonho and embraced in a tight hug as the chick buried himself into Alex’s side. It's been a while since he last talked to Seonho, and he took the opportunity given to him, catching up with each other.

 

Rehearsals went well, with Jaeseung and Seokhoon directing their compliments towards Alex and the male found his ears turning red. 

 

Then it was time for the concert and Alex could hear the noise from the crowd in the waiting room all of they were waiting in. BoA read off the cue cards she was given and then they opened with 2pm 10 out of 10. Meanwhile, Alex’s team was preparing for their stage.

 

“Good luck!” All the other boys hollered when they made their way out. Alex caught Jonghyun’s eyes and the latter gave him a small smile that spoke volumes.

 

Team one went ahead and they pulled it off exactly how they had rehearsed. Alex watched with hawk eyes backstage and then soon, it was their turn.

 

“Let’s go out there and show them how to have fun!” Alex yelled and they shouted the team cheer before running up the stairs and onto the stage.

 

The light hit Alex’s eyes and he had to squint a little before they adjusted.

 

“Hello, we are-” Gyumin started and the rest joined in. “-D1F4!” 

 

“Yes,” BoA said, an amused smile on her face. “You're the group with the lowest classes gathered right?” It was a hurtful question off the bat.

 

“Yes,” Gyumin took it in stride. “We tried our best, please do look kindly upon our performance.”

 

The crowd shouted encouragements but Alex could see most weren't bothered. They probably only came to see the more popular ones. Oh well, their performances will blow them off their feet, Alex was sure.

 

“It's… showtime!” BoA said with a smile and the lights dimmed. Alex quickly got into position and then the song started.

 

He was already hyped up even before the stage and he could feel the adrenaline putting through him as he belted out the words to the song, limbs moving to the beat of the music and even shooting a wink at the audience. The crowd was getting pumped up as the performance progressed and Alex put more effort into his dancing.

 

Then he broke away from the rest and there was a collectively moment of pause from the crowd, as if time had stopped. The trainees backstage were probably holding their breaths, wondering if Alex would fail the high note that would effectively destroy the entire good atmosphere they have.

 

And then Alex let loose his voice, let his high note steal the hearts of the audience, even going up higher at the end. Alex could hear the screams of the crowd, now impossibly loud, as their excitement grew in the face of a performance wonderfully put up by the weakest group in the program.

 

Alex adlibbed, throwing in a few harmonizations, grinning at the barely concealed shock of his team members and then he slid into his final position and the song ended. All he could hear in that moment was his heavy breathing, along with the touch of Joongji’s hand around his shoulder and then the crowd exploded.

 

It took a while for the crowd to calm down and Alex basked in the moment, smiling and waving at the audience even as he patted the rest for a job well done.

 

“Wow,” BoA said as she came back on stage. “That was a wonderful performance, wouldn't you agree?” The crowd responds with screams and Alex could feel his grin spreading impossibly wide.

 

“Alex, how do you feel?” The microphone was passed to the youngest and he held the microphone up, fishing for words that could possibly express the feeling he's having. The crowd was cheering for him, and Alex could barely believe it. 

 

“Our team had worked their hardest and more for this stage. We poured our blood, sweat and tears into it and… it's wonderful to have presented our efforts to you and for the national producers to have looked so kindly upon it. We’ll continue to work our hardest, thank you very much.” Alex bowed and passed the microphone to Gyumin, who started rattling off the speech he had made backstage.

 

And then they were ushered off stage and there were rounds of praises and compliments going around everywhere. They joined team one backstage and all sat down, looking at the screen with nervousness as the countdown started.

 

The main vocals were up first and Alex hands clenched into fists. His heart was beating fast, and then the results were out and he felt his jaw hang open in shock. Because this… this result was totally unexpected. It was way beyond what he had thought it would be.

 

He had garnered a whopping two hundred and eighty votes.

 

The rest of the results flashed by and team 2 won by twenty votes and Alex was still stunned on his seats, even when the rest were jumping and congratulating each other.

 

“Yah! Alex! What are you doing?” Gyumin heaved Alex up and the latter complied, joining in the group hug. Their celebration ended soon after when the staff was ushering them out and into the waiting room and Alex paused to smile at the other team.

 

“Good job,” he offered and the rest returned his smile, although disappointment was evident in their eyes. Alex felt a little guilty, after all they were meant to win by an overwhelming votes and have their live stage but this..  _ this is meant for Jonghyun  _ and Alex will do whatever it takes to ensure Jonghyun get into Wanna One.

 

The waiting room exploded into thunderous applause when they walked in and Alex stifled a laugh at the shell shocked faces. Jonghyun was looking stunned and Alex felt a twinge of pride that this time, he had pleasantly shocked Jonghyun.

 

“You did well,” Minhyun said and Alex could feel his ears flushing red with the compliment.

 

“I did wonder how you would sound like. It always seemed as if your voice was restrained and I thought it could be due to your techniques. But now I know,” Dongho mused and Alex laughed. 

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a rapper,” Daehwi leaned around to stare at Alex with wide eyes.

 

“I like rapping,” Alex shrugged. “But that doesn't mean I can't sing.”

  
“Jaehwan, you have a rival!” Hyunbin nudged the main vocal of his team and the male turned, narrowed eyes on Alex. The former lifted his hand, fingers curled into a “V” and he pointed them at Alex threateningly, in a characteristic “I'm watching you” move before smirking and Alex burst out into laughter at the faux confident male.


End file.
